Mass Effect Drabbles
by Aliyah-Shalom-David34
Summary: This is my Mass Effect drabbles. Where all my little Mass Effect plot Bunnies end up. Some will be funny, sad, depressing, strange, and some just down right weird. Includes most pairings. Mostly Shenko, but some Shakarian, Shoker, and others. Some don't even have pairings at all. Rated T to be safe.
1. Horizon

Hey guys! Long time no write. This is my Mass Effect drabbles. Where all my little Mass Effect plot bunnies end up. Some will be funny, some sad, some fluffy, and some just down right weird. (You don't wanna know what goes through my head sometimes...) This first one is a poem. It's about Femshep and Kaidan on horizon. It's kinda depressing... I have a few others ready to go that I'm waiting to post. Rest assured, the next chapter for In Another Time is with my beta'er. And will be posted as soon as I get it back. Any who, enjoy!

"'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'"

I thought I saw you yesterday.

My heart lept for joy.

I thought that maybe you decided you wanted to stay.

Or maybe I was just your toy.

Maybe you decided to say goodbye one last time.

Or maybe we where mistaken.

Maybe you weren't cut down in your prime.

I ran up to you, still feeling shaken.

I pulled you into a hug, and said, 'I love you'.

But you pushed me away.

I knew it was to good to be true.

'I don't know you.' I heard you say.

But it wasn't you, and my heart sunk.

I ran home, not looking back,

And my fist landed on the wall with a thunk.

As I remembered the attack.

I remember watching the ship crumble with you on it.

And heard you take your final breath.

I remember your funeral, with the empty casket.

I sobbed, I wasn't ready for your death.

Now you stand in front of me.

Like it never happened.

Now you say I can't see,

That I am blinded.

You say that I'm wrong.

'Come with me' you say

Even though for that is what I long,

I know where my loyalties lay.


	2. Drop the Hamster!

Hiya guys! Another in my Drabbles. I've been meaning to post this one for a while... it's based on a picture by Panchima. You should check them out on deviantart. So, a quick summary for this story, Shepard walks into her cabin, to find Wrex trying to eat her hamster. Set in ME3. Enjoy!

'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'"''_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'"''_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'

Wrex growled unhappily as he stood up from the table.

"What does a Krogan have to do to get some good food around here?" He growled, storming off, and nearly running Shepard over in the process.

"Woah!" She said, side stepping. "Who pissed off Wrex?"

"He was complaining about the food again." Ashley said, not looking up from her plate.

"Ah."

Shepard was halfway through her meal before EDI interrupted.

"Commander, you may want to go up to your cabin. Urdnot Wrex seems to be searching for something."

She sighed.

"Alright. Thanks EDI." Shepard said, before carrying her plate to the sink, after scraping the remainder of her food in the trash.

'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'"''_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'"''_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'

"Come on! Shepard has to have something around here to eat!" Wrex said, looking around the room.

He smiled when he spotted the terrarium on the shelf. He laughed.

'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'"''_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'"''_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'

As Shepard stepped off the elevator, she heard a chorus of high-pitched squeaks. When she walked through the door, she saw Wrex trying to catch her hamster, Ham, chasing the little creature around in circles with his hand.

"Keep still you little pyjack!" Wrex growled, getting frustrated.

He laughed triumphantly when he caught the tiny rodent. He froze, dangling the hamster above his mouth, as he hear the whir of a gun, and glanced to the left, seeing Shepard standing beside him, holding the gun level with his head.

"Drop the Hamster, Wrex." She growled.

He stood there a second more, trying to decide if the small snack was worth it.

"Drop the Hamster, Wrex!" She repeated.

He growled in defeat, before putting the Hamster back in its cage.

"Why keep a rodent if you don't plan on eating it?" He asked, crossing his arms.

She glared at him.

"Its a PET. Not a rodent."

He hurrumphed before turning around and leaving, mumbling something about 'it wasn't big enough to really bother anyway.'

After watching him leave, she carefully scooped up Ham, coddling him.

"Poor ham. Did Wrex scare you?" She asked, scratching him in between his ears. "Don't worry. If he bothers you again, just go for his eyes."

'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'"''_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'"''_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'

Thanks for reading! The picture is 'Wrex got caught red handed' by Panchima.


End file.
